frefres_bizarre_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Freaker Blood
Synopsis Freaker Blood is the first part of FreFre's Bizarre Adventure. It is preceded by the FFBA Prologue and succeeded by Part 2: Party Tendency. Characters Introduced * Fred Flintstone * Wilma Flintstone * Pebbles Flintstone * Barney Rubble * Betty Rubble * Bam-Bam Rubble * The Great Gazoo * George Joestar I * Jonathan Joestar * Dio Brando * Steve from Minecraft * Robert E. O. Speedwagon * Sand Undertale * Manoj Nelliyattu Shyamalan * Will A. Zeppeli * Jimmy Neutron * Timmy Turner * Erina Pendleton * George "Freaker" Joestar II Plot Summary Modern Stone Age (Ch. 6 -10) Part 1 opens during an unspecified year during the Stone Age, where Freddie Freaker is assisting a budding civilization. He has taken a liking to the town of Bedrock, and befriended the local Flintstones family. He has taken a particular liking to Fred, the patriarch of the family, due to their similar names. Fred taught Freddie the basics of prehistoric societies (which are incredibly similar to modern human civilizations). Freddie was captivated by the camaraderie and progress of man, and shared a majority of his near-limitless power with the society to make sure they survive, prosper, and party. After this, Freddie resides on Earth, keeping to himself for fear of growing too attached to lifeforms that he will outlive. Return to Civilization (Ch. 11-17) In the late 1800s, Freddie becomes bored of his lifestyle and decides to see if his old friend Fred is still around. He discovers that Fred has indeed passed away, but his descendants have become incredibly wealthy and high-standing in human society. He meets Fred's descendant Jonathan Joestar, who is a young boy at the time. Jonathan reveals that the Flintsone bloodline has passed down the story of Freddie Freaker over millions of years, but it was assumed to be simply a legend. He spends time partying with Jonathan and his father George, who teach him the advancements made in human society. Over time, Freddie becomes attached to the Joestars, and spends all of his time in their company. Dio the Invader (Ch. 18-23) Shortly after Freddie meets the Joestars, a young Dio Brando and an infant Steve from Minecraft are adopted into the family. Dio immediately shows great contempt for Freddie, the Joestars, and Steve. He convinces most of the new people in his life that he is a saint, but Jonathan and Freddie know he has malicious intentions. Dios's true intentions are to kill his new family and inherit their fortune. Jonathan catches Dio trying to poison his father, George Joestar I, in 1888. Feddie and Jonathan venture to London to get an antidote from Jonathan's herbalist pen-pal, Sand Undertale. During their journey, they are challenged by a thug named Robert E. O. Speedwagon, who is easily defeated by the duo. Speedwagon senses Jonathan's nobility and Freddie's raw power, so he decides to change his ways and aid them. Speedwagon guides the duo to Sand Undertale, who provides them with an antidote and follows them back to the Joestar mansion to help his friends have Dio arrested. A Shocking Twist (Ch. 24-30) Dio discovers that Jonathan and Freddie have successfully acquired an antidote and are preparing to have him arrested. Dio calls upon his childhood friend Manoj Nelliyattu Shyamalan, who gives him a mysterious Stone Mask. Shyamalan tells Dio to place the mask on his face if he needs a last minute trump card in the near future. Dio arrives at the Joestar manor, where Freddie's group and a legion of police officers are waiting to arrest him. Dio is shot down, but has enough energy left to place the mask on his face. The mask stabs his brain and turns him into a vampire, which gives him incredible powers that he uses to kill everyone present, save for Freddie. Freddie uses his power to revive Jonathan, Steve, Speedwagon, and Sand, but is unable to save anyone else. An Italian man by the name of Will A. Zeppeli confronts Freddie's group and informs him that his life-long goal is destroy the Stone Mask that Dio now possessed. Zeppeli teaches Jonathan and Freddie how to use the mystical power of Hamon, and the group sets off to kill Dio. A Terror Awakens (Ch. 31-36) Dio takes refuge in an abandoned castle to hide from the sunlight, and begins creating zombies to kill Freddie's group. Freddie and Jonathan defeat every opponent they face. After Sand Undertale and Zeppeli are killed in a battle against zombified versions of the legendary Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner, Freddie holds a party in honor of his fallen friends. Freddie's group then storms Dio's castle. Dio challenges Jonathan to a 1v1 in Super Smash Bros. Melee, which results in Dio's defeat as he forgot that Hamon improves wave-dashing capabilities. Though Dio is defeated, he escapes with his life and vows to kill Jonathan. Now headless, Dio aimed to steal Jonathan's body. Jonathan gets married to Erina Pendleton, his childhood love, and they take a boat to America with Freddie Freaker. Before they can party it up in the U.S.A., Dio shoots lasers out of his eyes to kill Jonathan and sinks the boat. Erina and Freddie escape and pull a Titanic by floating to New York on a door. Epilogue (Ch. 37) After arriving in New York, Freddie and Erina return to England to inform Speedwagon and Steve of Jonathan's death. Freddie uses his extremely powerful Hamon to make sure Jonathan and Erina's unborn son is is brought into the world with no issues. He spends the next few decades helping raise the newly born George "Freaker" Joestar II. Trivia * This is the only part of FFBA to not feature The Speedcrafting Foundation. Category:Plot Category:Part Category:Occurs in MU